vvamp story
by AlyssaGrayy
Summary: I didn't exactly take any characters from 'night world', but i took the idea of soulmates. Please read and review, thnx!
1. Chapter 1

"I-I…what?" I took a step back, shocked.

"Look, I'm sorry Tess, but this just isn't going to work. I don't like you. At all" Each word shot out of Ethan's mouth and hit me like a dagger in the gut.

"But...what about all those time we spent together? We had so much fun. Right?" I asked, not able to process the words he was speaking.

"I'm sorry, but it's over. Goodbye"

I stood there, completely and utterly shocked. I couldn't move, even though I longed to run after him and beg him to stay, but I knew that was stupid and childish. Maybe that's why he hated me. Because I was too young and immature for him. He needed someone older and smarter. Or maybe he just thought I was ugly. Whatever. It didn't really matter. I just wish he had done this months ago, instead of letting me think he really loved me for eight months.

And now he was gone. I probably wouldn't even see him again. I mean, he transferred to a different school just to get away from me! Well, technically he didn't say that exactly…but I know it's true. He just hates me that much.

The tears were flowing silently down my cheeks. I still stood absolutely still, which is a good thing because if I walked I'd probably fall because my vision was getting blurry.

He hates me. He really, truly hates me. He doesn't love me, he doesn't even like me. He hates me.

But I love him.

Suddenly there was a pain in my stomach so intense that I gasped in anguish and fell to the ground. It was the same pain I felt every time I thought about my parents, so I knew what to do. I curled up into a ball and tried to stop crying until eventually I got enough strength to stand back up. Thank god I was at the park where no one would see me.

I raced back to my house, running faster than I thought I could. The wind made my eyes burn, but I kept going. Two blocks, turn left, three blocks, turn right, up the pathway, unlock the door, up the stairs, down the hall, threw the door, arrive at bed and commence crying into my fluffy red pillow.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was squinting through the window at the setting sun. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I went to the window to watch the sky, something I did every night. The night sky was just so beautiful. All the colors as the sun disappears, and then finally darkness and mysterious faraway stars.

After I had gazed out the window for about ten minutes, admiring the natural beauty, I sighed and began to turn around to go back to bed. I had only turned about two inches when…


	2. Chapter 2

After I had gazed out the window for about ten minutes, admiring the natural beauty, I sighed and began to turn around to go back to bed. I had only turned about two inches when my bare feet froze dead in their tracks. Actually, my entire body froze, from my crazy red bed-head to my black and red plaid v-neck, to my black flowy skirt and red leggings. Because there, standing barely three inches from my face, was a boy.

No, not a boy. That would require being human. He was a…I don't even know how to describe him. He was…frightening. Extremely frightening. He was pale, his skin almost chalky. His lips were a deep red. His eyes were brown, almost black, and his hair was short and dark. Everything about him was dark, even his pale skin was eerily…dark. He wore normal clothes, all black. He loomed over me, about four inches taller, maybe two or three years older. His expression was an amused smile that grew wider once he saw mine, which was probably a mixture of surprise and terror.

"What's the matter? Scared? No need. Just relax, don't make this harder than it has to be" He grinned, in a voice that sent chills through my entire body. It was low and deep, almost…purring. I took a step back.

"Are you sad? I saw you crying. You're very beautiful when you cry" He breathed, still smiling, and reaching out to touch my face, but I quickly backed up, causing me to trip and fall back.

"Not going to tell me? Fine then, let's cut to the chase" Suddenly he was crouching next to me, so quickly it looked as if he had disappeared. His mouth opened revealing perfectly white teeth, and his hand darted out and grabbed my neck, and then suddenly he froze, his eyes widening in shock.

At first I was too focused on the fear to feel anything, then slowly I began to realize the intense heat on my neck.

It didn't hurt, his hand was actually quite cold. Yet…it burned. It actually felt…amazing.

Before I had a chance to really understand the weird feeling, the pressure on my neck was suddenly gone, and the thing had recoiled, cringing away from me.

"Who…what are you?" He asked, sounding…frightened?

I remained absolutely still. We both barely breathed for a minute, then suddenly I could think again.

"_Me? _What the hell are _you? _Get out! Get away!" I shrieked, scrambling to my feet and pointing at the door.

He stood there, not even seeming to realize that I probably would have seemed scary to anyone else. Anyone human. Then slowly, he began to walk forward, his arm stretched out in front of him and a confused expression on his face, towards me. I backed up, getting scared again, until I hit the wall. I cringed away and said, voice shaking, "W-what are you doing? Don't come any closer. Stop". He wasn't listening. I don't even think he heard me, he just continued advancing until…


	3. Chapter 3

I backed up, getting scared again, until I hit the wall. I cringed away and said, voice shaking, "W-what are you doing? Don't come any closer. Stop". He wasn't listening. I don't even think he heard me, he just continued advancing until his fingers were just inches from my cheek.

Then he seemed to notice me, and actually see me. He looked slightly surprised, and dropped his hand. His eyes softened, and then his hand started to raise again, without him seeming to be aware of it, until his fingertips were gently grazing my cheek.

We stayed perfectly still for what seemed like forever, my fear paralyzing me. Then finally he began to speak.

"Who are you?" He said it differently this time, like…he was begging for an answer, instead of fearing the answer.

"Tessa" I breathed, not moving.

"Tessa" he whispered, so quietly I wasn't sure if he had even spoke.

It was silent again for a moment, and then suddenly he did that disappearing thing again and was across the room. He looked at me strangely for another moment, and then the window was open, and he was gone.

I shivered. It was almost a week later, and I hadn't even touched the window. The night breeze was cold, but I couldn't bring myself to touch the window. I hadn't even gone near it since the strange boy had left. But I missed the stars. I guess that's why I finally brought myself to walk to the open window.

Slowly I crept across the room, checking behind my shoulder anxiously. Finally I reached the window, and again it was totally dark. I relaxed slightly, then, oddly, I felt…empty. I sighed in confusion, and then turned to go back to my bed…


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly I crept across the room, checking behind my shoulder anxiously. Finally I reached the window, and again it was totally dark. Slowly I relaxed, then, oddly, I felt…empty. I sighed in confusion, and then turned to go back to my bed… where I found _him _sitting.

I wasn't frozen this time. And I started to scream.

But before even the tiniest squeak could escape my lips, the boy had disappeared and there was something holding my mouth closed, and also pulling my wrists together behind my back. You didn't have to be a genius to know what it was.

Then I found out that I hadn't been nearly scared enough the other night, because he was _strong. _Unbelievably strong. He wasn't hurting me, but I could tell by the perfectly still pressure around my wrists that he definitely could.

"Shhh" He said, trying to calm me down, but because it sounded like a hiss, it had the opposite effect. I squirmed, trying to wiggle out of his grip, while at this same time knowing it was useless.

"Shhh! Be quiet! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He whispered desperately.

"Why? No one will hear you. There's no one around to care if I die," I said flatly, giving up and letting him push me into a sitting position on the bed. The door was over five yards away, and the window was about two, not that it would help because there was no way I could get out from it, I was on the second floor. This guy definitely wasn't human if he got out that way. Plus, with that disappearing thing that he did he'd catch me before I even took a step, and there was no chance of me fighting him,

The strange boy looked at me curiously. "You don't have parents?" He asked, puzzled.

"No, they died. Don't tell anyone though, or they'll send me off to an orphanage or something. Well, I guess it doesn't matter, since you're gonna kill me anyway. By the way, what _are_ you?" I didn't exactly know which question I was asking, what kind of creature he was, or what was his name.

"Um, well, first, I'm _not _going to kill you, and second…" He looked unsure of which answer he was going to give me. Fine, he didn't have to tell me. I didn't even care…even though not knowing was killing me. But whatever. "I'm…


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm Adam" He finally spit out.

"Adam" I said, testing the name out. I liked that name. It sounded… mysterious. That fit him.

"So," I said after a while, "If you're not going to kill me, what are you going to do?" I asked, growing impatient. He looked surprised at the question, and then his face grew serious, like he was thinking very hard.

Finally, he sighed and casually went to sit next to me. I cringed away. "It all depends" he said.

I paused for a moment, waiting for him to go on. When he didn't, I sighed and said, "On what?"

"Well, first, what did you do after I left?" He asked.

"Um, well, I hyperventilated a little" I admitted bashfully.

"But did you _talk _to anyone? About…you know"

I didn't know. So I told him this.

"Well, uh, me" He said.

I got it now. Sort of. He didn't want people knowing about him. But why? It's not like anything could hurt him. Whatever. "No. Who would believe me? They'd lock me in the wacky shack" This was true. They would have. But it's not the reason I hadn't told anyone. I hadn't told anyone because, well, I'd been scared. Can you blame me?

He chuckled. I; however, found nothing funny.

"It also depends on if you know what I am. Do you?" He asked.

I grew angrier. This was not my favorite subject. I _hated _not knowing things. My frustration just seemed to amuse him more. "Well?" He asked again.

"No" I said, turning my gaze away from him.

He chuckled again. Again, I found nothing funny. Growing impatient, I asked what else it depended on. He suddenly grew serious. "Well…it depends on…this" As he said this he took off his gloves. I hadn't noticed them before. Weird. Then he reached out his bare hand towards me…and his fingertips touched my cheek gently, like they had that other night. But this time, I wasn't too scared to notice the warmth.

Yeah. I definitely noticed it this time. It was like little electric shocks, but these felt nice. The warmth spread all across my face, and…his arm. My eyes widened. I could…feel him? It was strange, like I was in my body, but also… connected to his. I felt my own surprise and confusion, but I also felt his amazed wonder and…fear?

Suddenly he flinched, like he had heard my thought. The fear took over, overwhelming everything else. The next thing I knew, the connection ended, and Adam was all the way across my dark gray room. But the fear was still there. It was my fear. For him.

It was strange. I barely knew this mysterious boy. I didn't even know _what _he was, yet…I felt…connected to him. Like I knew him better than anyone else. I felt that if I turned around I would be able to know where he was standing. It was insane but….true.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" I demanded, panicked. He didn't answer. Well, unless you count a string of profanities as an answer.

And then, next thing I knew, I was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange. My life continued as if I had never met him, yet I felt…empty. Like a part of me was missing. I often went to the window, repeating the process that had always happened before he came. Look out. Sigh. Turn. He never showed.

It was torture, being without him now that I knew he existed. I often wandered around, looking for him even though I had no clue where he was. I had a feeling he was somewhere far, far away. For some reason I hoped he would find me. I knew it was stupid, why would he want to find _me_? Why was I so special. He had gone far away just to avoid me.

I sighed, then stopped myself. I didn't want to seem too obvious that anything was wrong. I quickly glanced around the hallway to make sure no one had noticed my miserable mood. I shouldn't have worried. No one in school had acknowledged my existence for the past two weeks. They gave up after two weeks of a Tessa who said and did absolutely nothing. They assumed it was because of Ethan that I was acting this way, when in reality he hadn't entered my mind for two weeks.

Speaking of which, Ethan had been subtly avoiding me since the breakup. It wasn't too hard to do, I mean, we didn't go to school together anymore, and it's not like he went out of his way to see me before. Whatever.

So I just roamed the halls like a zombie. It wasn't hard to blend in with the walls, despite my appearance. Bright red straight hair sprouted from my head to my waist, since I never cut it, except for a little trim. I wanted to see how far I could grow it out. I don't have freckles, and I'm not very smart-well, lately I have been, since I actually pay attention in class now-despite the stereotypes for redheads. Although, I do have a short-temper, like the stereotype. But lately my temper wasn't the attitude problem that most noticed, it was my quiet sulking. My teachers thought I was 'just another moody teenager'. Whatever. As long as they didn't send me to the guidance counselor, I was good.

I almost groaned out of habit when I walked into gym class. This was, no doubt, my least favorite class. It's not that it was hard, I exercise a lot more than this everyday, it's the part that we always, always, _always_ played kickball. And for some reason, the same captains were always picked, the same people were always picked, and the same losers were always picked last.

It annoyed me endlessly how people who would _walk_ around the bases could get picked before me. I mean, I wasn't vain, but I could definitely contribute more to the team then someone like Jessica, who just stood in the shade and when the ball came anywhere near her she jumped back. Whatever.

That's why I almost found myself smiling when I saw the tangled mess of tennis rackets in the center of the gym.

Tennis was always played outside, on the public courts, despite the fact that there were often random strangers hanging around watching the kids, or actual people trying to have a match. The school just didn't want to pay for a net. Even though it would probably cost less than having to replace the hundreds of tennis balls that got chucked over the fences, most of the time on purpose by the guys who think they're all cool if they can waste the schools money without getting in trouble.

Anyway, it was nice to not be picked for teams.

So I waited for the mob of crazed teens to finish fighting over the best rackets, then strolled over a picked a perfectly fine one easily. Then Mrs. Gletchen, our gym and health teacher, hustled us all outside, telling us to move faster while everyone completely ignored her. We all walked down the path, me blending into the center-back of the crowd, and through the gates onto the worn out ugly courts, then started playing. Or, in some cases, goofing around trying to play tennis without rackets, or fencing with the rackets.

I casually slipped into a game with three other girls I didn't really know the names of. I didn't really care either.

That's when I noticed him.


	7. Chapter 7

That's when I noticed him. He was pale, almost as pale as Adam was, and his skin had the same eerie darkness. He was blonde though, with light blue eyes. He was leaning against the outside of the tennis court gate, smoking a cigarette. Apparently Mrs. Gletchen hadn't noticed him, or he would be getting a lecture about smoking near a school. Or maybe not. I think even Mrs. Gletchen would have been scared of him. I definitely was. But maybe I had an even better reason than Mrs. Gletchen.

For some odd reason, I felt like he was waiting there for me. No, I knew he was. It scared the shit out of me. He wasn't looking at me, but when I followed his gaze I realized he was staring fixedly at a shiny black car. A car that conveniently had a perfect view of me in the reflection.

"Ow!" I yelled as a tennis ball slammed into my gut. "How the hell do you hit that hard?" I yelled at the retard who had hit me.

"Watch the ball you space case!" She yelled back.

I glanced back at the man, and saw he was chuckling. It was very creepy, and unsettling, and frankly, it pissed me off a little bit.

I tried to ignore him, it's not like he could do anything with all these people around, but I kept glancing over, and watching him from the corner of my eye. I had a feeling he knew I was doing this. It sent shivers down my spine.

When it was time to walk back I kept in the exact center of the group, and shoved past other kids to get through the door. They did not like that. Whatever. They would get over it. I kept close to the center of the halls all day, instead of hiding in the corner like I had the past few weeks. In class I dreaded sitting in my assigned seat in the back near the windows, because my last name was Weber. Apparently it took the teachers eight years of grade school and one year of high school to learn that without assigned seat, no one will listen. Being a sophomore sucked.

Then when the final bell rang I started to rush to make it to my locker and out the doors with the first crowd, the biggest. Unfortunately, Mr. Lee had other plans.

"Tessa Weber? Please stay for a minute. I'd love to talk to you" Mr. Lee said, pointing to a seat in the front.

Most of the kids were in a rush to leave and get out of school, but that didn't stop them from collectively oooing and whispering about what they thought I had done. Great. This had better be quick.

I reluctantly sat in the seat Mr. Lee had gestured to and waited for the others to get out. Once they had Mr. Lee began to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

I reluctantly sat in the seat Mr. Lee had gestured to and waited for the others to get out. Once they had Mr. Lee began to talk.

"Miss Weber, I've noticed that your marks have improved lately. However, lately I've also noticed that your social activity is slacking. I've never even seen you go on a field trip. Now, I know this might be a tad personal, but if you're having money troubles, or problems at the home, I'd certainly pay for your trips. Education is worth it" Mr. Lee said. I hated how sophisticated and smart everything he said sounded.

_Shit _I thought. I had enough money from my job at Abercrombie, and the money that my parents left me before..., anyway, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I couldn't get the permission slip signed. I scrambled to make up an excuse that might sound possible to Mr. Lee.

"Um, actually my parents don't like me going on field trips…they think it's, uh, dangerous" I lied.

"Well, that's silly. Bring them in tomorrow after school, I'll try to convince them otherwise" Mr. Lee said, taking out a calendar and writing the appointment down.

_Shitshitshitshit_ shit_! _I thought, but fakely smiled and said, "I'll ask them" then walked out the door, fretting. I was nearly to my locker when I realized I had bigger problems. The school was empty, and the pale blonde man was waiting for me, leaning against my locker.

He didn't look my way, but when I froze suddenly, he smirked, and straightened up, off of the locker.

Still not looking at me, he said, "Well, look who it is"

I was no longer frozen. Hearing his amused, deep, icy cold voice freed me from my icy state. Yet the shivers were still there, and I had goose-bumps. I paid no attention; however, and focused only on running. Escaping. Getting _away_.

But he was there, before I had taken two steps he was in front of my face, even though he had been all the way down the hall a moment ago. I skidded to a stop, but that didn't stop me from crashing into him, my face smacking into his rock-hard chest. I fell back, and landed hard, but he didn't even flinch. His smile was still there, and he stepped forward. I tried to stand up, and before I could blink he had pulled me to my feet and I was staring up five inches to his terrifying gray eyes.

"Now, what are you doing?"


	9. Chapter 9

I screamed. Shrieked, really. Then I was suddenly slamming into the wall. Pain rocketed through me, my head had hit the concrete, and it throbbed. Then he was right in my face again, crouching beside me.

"Don't do that again, or it'll be worse. _Much worse" _He hissed between his teeth, no, _fangs._

I fainted. Real smart, I know. But I couldn't help it, I was engulfed in absolute terror. Can you really blame me? When I woke I was in a motel room, but the lights were all turned off. I knew it was a motel room because of the view out the window of the parking lot. I also noticed that my head hurt. A lot.

I was alone, I couldn't believe it. Maybe he didn't think I'd wake up. Whatever, I didn't care. I got up to run, and was instantly pulled right back down. I was _tied up._ How medieval. My ankles were tied up so that I knew there was no point in trying to get free. Not that I could, because my wrists were tied too.

I sighed. Then, suddenly, I began to think.

Of course, I'm always thinking, but I hadn't really _thought _about what was going on.

_What the __hell__? _What was going on? Why did this, this _vampire_-I cringed at the thought-go through this much trouble to get _me? _Why not someone else? And why hadn't he killed me yet?

Did this have something to do with Adam? Why? He had wanted nothing to do with me. This thing was obviously the same…species as Adam, which meant…no way. _No way. _Yes. Adam was…a vampire?

Ugh. I hated not knowing things.

"Me too, fortunately, I don't have a problem finding them out" A voice suddenly said, I jumped about a foot in the air, causing me to land on my side. That logical thinking I was doing? Yeah, that ended. Now what I was thinking went more like _omgomgomg OH MY GOD!_

I hadn't said that out loud. I knew I hadn't. Oh my god, _vampires could read minds? _Yeah, I was dead.

"Yes, I can hear your every thought. Intriguing isn't it?" He went on smugly. I was still struggling to get off of my side, especially since I was facing away from him. Not exactly the best position, I couldn't even see where he was. Not that it would help.

"Aw, can't get up? How pitiful. Humans don't even deserve to live on this planet. But then, what else would I drink?" He asked, so scarily that I was sure he was purposely trying to make me tremble.

"Why?" I finally choked out. I had meant to say 'why me' but oh well. I was just happy I had said _something. _

He laughed. "So you really haven't figured it out by now? Ugh, humans"

I was getting annoyed now, so I asked again, "Figured _what _out?" My voice still trembled, but at least it came out harsher this time.

"Well, why do you think you've never seen a vampire before? Or at least, known it was a vamp? Because without secrecy, there is no order. Let me elaborate. No secrecy equals humans running and screaming, and trying to kill the vampires. Of course we can overpower them easily, but many lives will be lost, which leads to less food, understand now?" He asked casually, seeming annoyed at having to explain.

"But I still don't understand, why _me?" _It sounded selfish, I know, but I wanted to know.

He sighed at my stupidity. "Because of your little friend. He risked ending the secrecy. He was supposed to make a very clean kill, in, drink, and out. But apparently he missed a step, considering you're still alive. But that will soon be fixed"


	10. Chapter 10

I braced myself, waiting for the pain. But nothing came, all I heard was a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you yet, no I need you alive for proof" He said as I opened my eyes, even though I hadn't noticed that they were closed in the first place. He sounded so…rehearsed. And kind of cliché.

_Why? _I thought, not bothering to say it out loud, since he apparently heard every word I thought. Geez that was creepy.

"Because, I don't want Adam doing this again of course. Although, I don't think he will, but I couldn't just let him get away with it, what fun would that be?" The blonde purred.

_What? _I thought, he was making no sense. This time; however, he didn't answer my thought.

"Anyway, you'll be alive for another few days, not that you'll want to be. And you do get a court trial" He laughed at the end, and I guessed that this 'court trial' was something I had very little chance of winning.

The blonde sighed, "Adam really screwed up this time. It's too bad really, you smell rather divine. Are you clean?" He asked.

"Um, I showered yesterday" I answered awkwardly.

He sighed again, "Not _that _kind of clean. I mean, have you ever had drugs? Alcohol?" He asked, exasperated.

I had once snuck a sip of wine last year. Ethan had told me it tasted great, even though he was 15, just like me. It tasted vile by the way, but I pretended to like it because he was so happy. I found out later that he was happy because he thought I would get drunk and he could get a little action. There was no way I was going to tell the blonde this, of course.

But one look at his face and I knew he had heard, he was grinning like aCheshire cat. Great.

"Mmm, innocence. A great thing really. Drugs really do pollute the blood, except for mine of course. I'm not harmed by them one bit, not even addicted. Ahh, being immortal, it's fantastic, you should really try it" He laughed at this, like it was the funniest thing he's ever heard. He was still laughing as he left, and I doubted he had left the door unlocked.

I spent the next shameful hour or so crying. I thought about all the things I'd miss. The energizing feeling of being out in the pouring rain, the blissful feeling of my hair blowing in the breeze, the weightless feeling when I jump off the high dive, and I'm floating in air for a moment before I splash into the refreshing water that smells of the sweet scent of chlorine.

I had never really grasped the concept of dying before, I never really wanted to. I always figured I'd worry about that once I got to it. I'm actually glad I'd never thought it through before, because then I would have some serious emotional problems. Well, more than I already had.

But the thing is, I really didn't know what was going to happen. I hadn't found time to really look at religion and decide if I would follow my mother's Christian footsteps or my father's Muslim ones. So I was uncertain. I might be anyway, because what I have learned has never really been incredibly descriptive about the afterlife.

This, sadly, caused me to freak out a little more, and I started to hyperventilate. Perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

The next 24 hours or so were filled with moving, well, being dragged by the vampire, from vehicle to vehicle. I rode in the backseat of an ancient teal corvette, a silver Honda accord, shiny black limo, a red rusty old truck, and a taxi, yeah, that was definitely stolen considering the blonde was driving. I froze in the wind while riding a brand new speedboat, and baked in the cabin of an old sailboat. I nearly peed myself riding in a helicopter, and fell asleep on a plane.

Why the hell was he doing this? Was he trying to confuse me? Or maybe he just couldn't decide how he wanted to travel. Whatever, he could do this as long as he wanted, but he wasn't gonna get a reaction out of me.

When we finally stopped I had absolutely no clue where we were, maybe that was his purpose. It definitely wasn't in America. It was somewhere Spanish, or maybe Italian. Well, I was finally getting to see the world. I had to admit, even though it was petrifying traveling with the vampire, it was cool being able to see the whole world. It was a nice last adventure.

He led me into a museum, and somehow no one even asked him to pay, in fact, most people cleared a path for us. It made me uncomfortable. We stepped into the elevator, and everyone else stepped out of it and waited for the next one. He opened a little door in the roof and pulled himself up, climbing through it, leaving me standing alone awkwardly. He came back a moment later and angrily dragged me back through with him. He gripped my wrist so hard that I cried out in pain. He continued to ignore me.

Standing on the elevator top while it moved was scary, there were a lot of wires and gears. The elevator was going down, and it just kept going on and on. It was dark, but there were a few lights here and there.

Eventually the elevator stopped and there was a little door on the left. The blonde man ignored it, and walked forward, pulling me along. He turned a huge gear, not seeming to use any effort at all. After a moment the elevator dropped another few feet, revealing another door, this one normal sized.

We stepped through it and walked quickly down a long hallway. The door shut behind us, and it was pitch-black after that. Then the vampire opened a door, and shoved me in it, then closed it and chuckled.

"Found a friend for you Andy. Here, let me show you" He turned on a light, and revealed that the door was really bars, and I was in a jail cell. Even worse, across from me was another cell only a foot away with what looked like a cave man. 'Andy' was a big ugly man with long dark hair, and a beard and mustache to match. He dirty, especially his face, which was practically covered in dirt, and he smelled pretty horrible. When he saw me he smiled and revealed disgusting yellow teeth that looked like they hadn't been brushed in years.

The blonde chuckled, and went back down the hallway, waving smugly and saying, "See you tomorrow, or not, we'll see".

"Mmmmm…" Andy practically purred. "You smell delicious, I wonder how you taste?"


End file.
